Hydraulic hammers can be attached to various machines such as excavators, backhoes, tool carriers, or other like machines for the purpose of milling stone, concrete, and other construction materials. The hydraulic hammer is mounted to a boom of the machine and connected to a hydraulic system. High pressure fluid is then supplied to the hammer to drive a reciprocating piston and a work tool in contact with the piston. The piston is usually included within an impact system that is surrounded and protected by an outer housing. A valve controls fluid to and away from the piston, and an accumulator provides a reservoir of the fluid at the valve. One or more passages connect the valve with the accumulator.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2015/0000949 to Moore is directed to a surge accumulator for hydraulic hammer. The hydraulic hammer includes at least one accumulator that is connectable to a hydraulic circuit disposed in the housing of the hammer. The accumulator includes an annular base coupled to a cover with a diaphragm sandwiched therebetween. The annular base includes a proximal end and a distal end. The proximal end of the annular base defines a first central opening. The proximal end of the base in the housing define an annular inlet that encircles the first central opening and that is in communication with the first central opening. The cover also includes a proximal end and a distal end. The proximal end of the cover is coupled to the distal end of the base with the outer periphery of the diaphragm sandwiched therebetween.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors or that is known in the art.